someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon FiredRed
Hello, I am ToadBrawlerSSB4. This is my first creepypasta, and I created this under the account SuperBroski. This was posted back in October. I am much better at writing stories now, and I do know this creepypasta is kind of bad. Anyway, please just read it. --ToadBrawlerSSB4, the FNAF Fanboy. (talk) 20:17, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta It was a horrific night for me. I was just fired from GameStop and I accidentally dropped my iPhone down the stairs and broke it. I was remembering some good memories at GameStop when I decided to look for some games or other things that would cheer me up. I was looking through boxes and boxes and boxes until I eventually found a GameBoy Advance in one of the boxes. I took out WarioWare Twisted to check if it still worked and the game worked flawlessly. I was then rummaging through my old games - Harvest Moon: Friends Of Mineral Town, Mario And Luigi: Superstar Saga, Pokemon Ruby - until I found my old copy of Pokemon FireRed. Pokemon FireRed was a special game to me since it was the first game I ever bought from GameStop and also the first Pokemon Game I ever beat. I picked up the game and decided to plop it in my GameBoy Advance and play it. The game was working flawlessly for about half an hour until it broke into a mess of pixels and crashed. Confused, I tried resetting and playing again, but the same thing happened in only half the time. It was getting pretty late so I decided to get some sleep and try fixing the game later. I woke up and decided it was time to fix the game. I did everything I could to the cartridge but it kept breaking into pixels. I then punched the cartridge and the game somewhat worked. I realized that every time I played I never talked to an NPC. I talked to each NPC I could find and I just got random letters. When I spelled them out, it said: "FIREDRED". The game was named FireRed so I didn't understand why the programming would misspell it. I thought my game was broken so I checked my party. All my normal 5 Pokemon were there but there was another Pokemon there named "FIREDRED" which was a Level 1 Pikachu who's only move was Explosion. I didn't understand that because how would a Level 1 Pikachu know explosion?! I then decided to use my Pigeot to fly to Lavender Town. I talked to some NPC's and they all said "FIREDRED". I got annoyed and turned off my game. About a week later I came back to the game and tried to see if it played normally. This time the title screen said Pokemon FiredRed. I loaded the game and it spawned me at Lavender Town although I didn't remember saving the game at Lavender Town. I tried flying away from Lavender Town but a text box showed up saying: "FIREDRED". I then got into a Pokemon Battle. The battle began and my trainer showed up as the Pokemon Battler. It said "FIREDRED wants to fight." Confused, I sent out my Pigeot and the game said: "Pigeot is too scared to fight." I sent out my Raichu and it said the same thing. Same with my Blastoise, Gyrados and Hypno. My only Pokemon left was my Pikachu. It used Explosion and a text box appeared that said "You should of tried harder." and the game faded to black. When the games screen faded back, I was in a house standing infront of a picture. I tried to interact but I got no response other then 3 dots in a text box. When I looked at the room it seemed a lot like my living room. I decided to exit the room and right before I left a text box appeared saying "DON'T LEAVE OR ELSE" with a Yes or No option. Confused, I hit No and my game crashed with a banging noise coming out of my GameBoy Advance speakers. I waited another day and then I picked up the game and started playing again. The game started off not like I expected. There was no intro but the game just started at the save select screen with Lavender Town music playing. I realized my save file name was changed to "FIREDRED" like almost everything else. I got so annoyed that I deleted my save file from years ago and started a new one. I was instantly spawned in an place that looked like the GameStop I was fired from. I checked my party to see what I had and I found a Squirtle called "MEMORIES" that was Level 5, just like my old Squirtle when I started the game. The sprite was not what I expected. The Squirtle looked more gloomy then the original sprite and the cry was absent. It only knew one move "MEMORIES" which did 250 damage? I exited my party and a text box appeared which just said "Monster." I had no idea what this meant because I didn't steal anything or do anything bad at GameStop or whatever. I left the room and I appeared in a dark, grassy area. I was confused of what was going on but the grassy area was very small and I had no escape. I found a sign that said "MEMORIES COME BACK" and I was teleported to an almost pitch black area. I found another sign that said "THEY DONT" and was teleported to a completly pitch black room. I then found a door which lead to a room with dead Pokemon bodies everywhere that looked like... my Pokemon. Every time I walked up to them a text box appeared saying "GO BACK" with a yes or no option. After viewing my last Pokemon I hit no and my game crashed. When I turned it back on I was in a room with NPC's. They all said these things: "MONSTER" "FIREDRED" "DELETED" "MEMORIES" I stopped looking. How was I a monster?! That's when my Squirtle showed up. A text box showed up saying: "YOU DELETED MEMORIES" and "MEMORIES WANTS TO FIGHT" with a Pokemon battle starting. MEMORIES was fighting against me when all of a sudden I realized I had no Pokemon. Helpless I fought MEMORIES myself and in one hit a text box appeared saying: "YOU DIED" And the screen faded every 5 seconds showing memories of my playing the game. I nearly cried. MEMORIES jump scared me at the last second with a very loud scream and a text box that said: "YOU CANNOT FIX WHAT'S BEEN DONE" and the game ended. Just then I realized why I was being called a monster. I deleted my memories of GameStop, the exact place I was fired from. My Squirtle from years ago came back for revenge and told me I was a monster. They wanted me to feel bad for what I had done to my memories. It doesn't make that much sense but whatever. Now whenever I turn on my GameBoy Advance I always see a deformed Squirtle saying "YOU CANNOT FIX WHAT'S BEEN DONE" that comes closer to the screen every minute I watch. Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story